The echo of a Banshee's cry
by AceeDude
Summary: The story of a girl turned mutant who finds herself at Xavier's institute but which side will she choose? Oc
1. My lips are sealed

"Vixen's really been getting out of hand, you know?" Scott said to the professor.

"I know she can be a little…frustrating… but she's one of us." Replied Logan who was leaning against the door. There was a silence in which Scott glared at him.

Xavier seemed to be suddenly distracted. "We have a guest, open the gates."

Scott, Jean and Wolverine looked at each other for a moment or so until Jean sighed and left the room.

The rest of the mutants went to the window to see who there was but it was dusk and all that they could make out was the figure.

The watched as the gates opened and the person entered. Jean held the door wide open for their guest. The young girl stepped inside, shivering.

"Hey, I'm Jean." She said to the girl and though the newcomer opened her mouth there were no words. The girl looked down in, what looked like, shame.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Xavier rolled out of his office where the new girl was still sitting on a sofa with her arms around her knees.

"She's called Jade Valentine, or Banshee. She has a certain power over sound and she seems to think it as a curse." The professor explained to Wolverine, Beast and Storm.

"Banshee; a cursed female ghost who screams terrifying cries of distress." Remarked Beast,

"Indeed." The professor agreed. "She's temporarily mute though, which could be a bore. She doesn't understand, let alone know how to use her powers."

The door opened and everyone looked. The young girl was quite tall; normal size really. She had long black hair that came down in front of her left eye. Her eyes were blue. Jade seemed anxious and shy, and they all remembered that they'd felt exactly the same.

"Jade, would you like to go and meet your fellow mutants?" Mr McCoy showed her the door to the living room and Jade went though.

"Hey! Jade, right?" Kitty asked her and she nodded. "Well, I'm Kitty, or Shadow Cat." She finished smiling to herself.

The hour that followed was full of people poking and prodding, question asking and introduction.

When Jade was shown to her room and left alone she finally felt easy.

She sat on her bed and looked around at her conjoined bedroom. Jade hadn't yet met her room-mate but she'd heard plenty from the others.

The elusive Vixen had been described as flirty, fun, a trouble maker, amusing, sexy and a general rebel; just the kind of person Jade could'nt be doing without at that moment.

After a few moments, the girl decided she was too restless to go to bed but still needed to be alone.

It was the first time Jade had been in a group of people her own age and it was painful; too similar to her before-life. She felt edgy.

Just then the door opened. It was one of the older kids; Scott.

"Hi, Jade. We're about to eat, you coming?" He asked and she replied with a sweet smile but still shook her head. He smiled half heartedly and left.

After a few moments, Jade was ripped out of her thoughts by a crash on the French windows. Curiosity pushed her to go to the creature's aid. As she was bending over to pick it up, the bird started moving. Jade flinched away from it and then, in a blink, the owl was gone and all the girl was looking at was a pair of bare feet.

"Nice to know someone cares." The owner of the feet spoke as Jade still stared down at them in awe. This voice was sweet and sultry but had an edge of cynicism. The girl crouched down to Jade's level and they locked eyes.

"Hey roomy, have they started eating yet?" Jade nodded, still looking baffled.

"Damn it!" Vixen stood up again and marched past Jade, pushing her on the forehead in the process and shoving Jade to the ground. She glared at the now empty door from the floor where she lay. Silently cursing this girl she could sense she was going to hate.


	2. Sign language

"How are the sessions going?" Asked Beast as the adult mutants ate.

"Rather well" Said Xavier. "She has great potential but she's still very unstable, mentally, I mean."

"Well y'know, she did lose her only family." Logan added.

"Yes, well that's what triggered the mutation," Remarked the professor.

"Do you know what her power is yet? More precisely, I mean." Storm asked, taking a bite of toast.

"I'm still uncertain but we do know some important things."

"Such as?" Persisted Auroro.

"As I said, Jade has been quite mentally unstable since the death of her parents and when she feels strongly a certain emotion she often has a panic attack which can be followed by a fit of screams." Xavier paused a moment in reaction to the faces the other teachers were making. "She's deafened 3 people, including her own boyfriend who was breaking off their relationship due to her change in attitude caused by the depression. That memory is always very clear in Jade's mind."

Just then, the adults were disturbed.; the door creaked open and Jade's head appeared.

"Come in, Jade. Was there something particular that you wanted?" Asked Xavier.

After a few hand signs from Jade -that seriously confused the responsible mutants- Xavier replied.

"Not today, Jade. I'm sorry but I just don't think you're ready to go back to school yet." Jade seemed a bit disappointed but the professor wasn't done. "I f we continue our sessions as planned then I don't think it'll be long before you're in school. You've already been enrolled." And it was obvious that that statement had made her day.

A little later, Jade was exploring the mansion. As she was walking down the halls, she noticed out of one of the windows people running outside. Jade, now intrigued, went out onto one of the balconies and saw the other kids running about in their x-suits. After a few moment they were followed by Wolverine who everyone seemed to fear. He'd just ordered them to get into an orderly line. Jade wondered if soon she'd be doing the same training as they were.

Then one of the new recruits looked up, It was Ray, who then waved and smiled broadly. She was about to cower behind the curtain, thinking he was mocking her when all the others started waving and smiling. Jade waved awkwardly. She was smiling back as she left the balcony. _It's not that bad._

"I said an orderly line!"


	3. Screams in the night

**She lay there, wide awake. Dreaming. She checked her old steel alarm clock; 6:30. Still 30 minutes before she had to get up. 30 more minutes of bliss. Warm in her bed.**

**Jade Valentine; mutant. Parents; deceased. Living in Xavier's institute for the gifted. **_**What would mom think?**_

**All the while savouring the comfort and warmth of her bed, Jade detested -with all her might- not doing anything. Because not doing anything lead to thinking and thinking lead to that day, that horrible day. And thoughts of that day lead to images of their faces. Their distorted, dead faces.**

**The entire mansion was awakened by a terrible noise; a scream, only amplified by hundreds, thousands. Everyone was woken up, covering their ears in pain. And then it stopped. The students and teachers alike were all shocked. "What just happened?" Kitty asked Rogue. "Don't ask me!"**

**The professor made his way towards the new girl's room, only to find her weeping in her roommate's arms. This was even more shocking; Vixen had never been known to make female friends.**

"**I saw them! Their faces! That day! They're gone!" Jade sobbed between tears and sniffs.**

**Vixen held her tightly against her. **

"**I know it's hard. But you're okay now, I promise. And they're in a better place.."**

**A few moments later, Jade was wiping away the last of the tears.**

"**Thanks you.. Vixen."**

"**Dude, you were gonna deafen everybody, including me!" Jade chuckled, blushed.**

**Charles then said "Jade, would you mind coming into my office? Seeing as you now speak it might be easier to help you." He finished with a smile.**

**Jaded nodded agreement and left the room with the professor.**


End file.
